The Beauty of the Snow Globe
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: The angelic setting of a snow globe holds its own serene fascination, but in order to see the true beauty inside, one must rouse its contents with quick vibratory movements, and watch its subjects come undone.


**This takes place during a slightly different Punk Hazard, and is sexually explicit. If you are not okay with that, then runaway now :)**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

_**The Beauty of the Snow Globe**_

"If you 're looking for Master," Monet began to explain from her seat at the bar. "He's not here." The harpy didn't look up from her notes, she didn't have to to know that he was there. The sound of his heeled boots echoed along the cold metallic halls and floors of Caesar's Laboratory, giving away his location. It was one of the reasons why Trafalgar Law had started to teleport himself around the research institute.

"I see." The Surgeon of Death muttered, then smiled to himself. It was good that Caesar was not present. "Where is he?" He asked as he made his way towards the centre of the room, regarding the harpy as he placed a bag on one of the three magenta sofas, ensuring she was not watching.

"Who knows. He's pretty twisted, so he's probably watching the battle outside." The harpy explained, still refusing to turn and face him.

'He'd better stick to the plan.' Law thought to himself briefly as he saw the doctor of his recently formed ally shift position slightly beneath the beige fabric of the sack that was concealing him.

"I've found everything that I'm going to find on the island," Law started, watching Monet's every movement as he spoke. He knew she was attracted to him. She had always been a little flirtatious with him, examining him from behind the thick lenses of her glasses, so Law was fairly confident that she wouldn't take the next bit of information too well. "I'm planning to leave soon." He concluded.

Law couldn't help but smirk when he saw her sit up a little straighter, and the feathers of her wings ruffle ever so slightly. He knew then that he would be able to manipulate her with the greatest of ease.

"I see. It'll be lonely without you." She said in a modulated voice as she continued to write in her notebook.

"First, your ability could be helpful for a small task." Law said, paying close attention to the heart that was beating in his pocket. Her heart, which started to pulse a little faster as her hand stopped scribbling notes, and she lifted her gaze from her book. " Mind coming with me?" He asked in a smoky voice, with a seductive smirk.

Her stool gave a loud squeak she turned around to face Law so quickly. "Oh, a date?" Monet asked, trying not too seem interested. "How lovely." She added as she removed her glasses and set them on the bar.

"It'll be more than a date if you get me what I want." Law said, then turned his back to her in order to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Law smirked at her eager tone, but refused to answer her.

"Unsocial as ever, I see." Monet giggled. "What is it?"

"You'll see once we get there."

"Fair enough. I was bored anyway."

Law heard the beat of her wings as she quickly got up to follow after him, as Law knew she would.

* * *

All his plans were set and were in motion, though the one concerning Caesar Clown's capture was at the back of his mind in that moment. Trafalgar Law was more focused on a personal endeavour, and it consumed his thoughts as he marched deeper into the laboratory.

He would have preferred to stay away from Monet due to her connections to Joker, but as long as Law got the woman he wanted, he didn't care if the harpy had insisted on playing a more significant part in his plan than he had originally intended for her. Her presence would be overlooked.

Law decided he certainly needed this from having to endure the antics of Mugiwara-ya and his crew. He had not felt this stressed for years. And after weeks of abstinence from being on Punk Hazard, the thought of having his allies beautiful navigator would certainly relieve the tension that had built up in his muscles, and would definitely outweigh any embarrassment he'd sustained at the hands of her captain.

It had seemed before that the cold of the island had seeped into Law's bones. He had forgotten lust and had no sexual interest in Monet, but the fiery redhead enkindled something within him the moment she burst through the doors of the lab, and the very thought of her warmed his blood again.

'Fuck, she is gorgeous.' Trafalgar Law internally cursed, then teleported himself a little closer towards the Biscuit Room.

Law knew he looked dumbstruck when he caught sight of her earlier that day, but thankfully he snapped out of his daze when she was putting on Kuro Ashi's jacket. In that brief moment he managed to force a scowl, then aimed it at her and the rest of the Strawhats before any of them noticed his appreciation of her.

Her smooth porcelain skin was tinted pink from the icy wind howling around the island. Her slender arms were wrapped tightly around her chest to try to warm her body, but her limbs enticingly pushed her ample breasts together, drawing his attention from her vibrant orange curls and plump red lips … Law was blown away.

He wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of women on Punk Hazard that caused him to be so attracted to her, or if it was simply down to the amount skin she displayed as she rushed out of the lab, either way; Law wanted her. She made him want to return to the hedonistic days of his past, and he would now that she was back in her own body.

Law picked up his pace. The determined sound of his boots echoing through the halls somehow filled him with an extra sense of pride, while the thought of the licentious act that was about to take place stirred the carnal side to him, filling him with primal need. Power and confidence swirled through him like a maelstrom that had the ability to haul anything towards it, and he was positive that he would attract Nami.

An icy wind rushed past Law, momentarily halting is advance. The cool temperature of the research facility was familiar to Law. It resembled that of a morgue or a surgical operatory, so when the temperature dropped within the lab, adrenaline began to churn in his stomach, and the blood rushed from that organ to his muscles and extremities. 'That has to be Monet.' He deduced. Nothing else could be so cold this deep into the facility.

A wolfish smile crept onto his lips as a dusting of snow blew from around the corner ahead, and a squall prickled the nape of his neck. He hurried to the bend to see a magnificent curve of snow, an impregnable frozen dome created by Monet in order to ensnare his prey.

Law extended his left arm and noticed there was a slight tremor to his fingers. He blamed it on the adrenaline in his system, not the cold. "Room." He called out, and placed himself within the confines of Monet's icy prison.

* * *

Nami stalked the icy corridors of the research institute, cursing herself for taking off her coat and gloves. The temperature was kinder than that of the frigid conditions outside, but Nami's breaths appeared before her as visible puffs of moisture, and she constantly had to wrap her arms around her body to protect her skin from the chilly atmosphere.

She relaxed her pace as she neared the end of corridor, weary of what was ahead beyond the hazard gate. Nami clung tightly to the walls as she edged towards the bulkhead, eyeing the yellow and black stripes of the threshold, and ignoring the cold that bit into her fingers as her hands glided over the metal pipes protruding from the corridor like lustrous veins.

'It looks clear.' Nami thought to herself as she peeked her head into the next building. It was quiet, too quiet, and that worried her. Could she really trust her crew's new ally to take care of what lay ahead?

As Nami stepped out into the clearing the wind began to whistle around her. She reached for her Clima-Tact the moment that the snow of the flurry began to pelt her skin, but before she could assemble it, an icy serpent coiled around her arm, forcing her to drop the three batons.

"Kya!" She screamed, and tried to wriggle free but the snowdrift at her feet swirled upwards, locking her feet in place. 'Perpetual Snow.' Nami heard amongst the wind, then a figure in the snow began to materialise in front of her.

First a set of flapping wings appeared with a large span of almost twelve feet. 'This must be the bird woman Usopp was talking about.' Nami deduced as she watched the snow crystals amalgamate. A body began to form after that, starting with a curvaceous torso, then a head with long flowing hair, until finally her legs were complete.

Once enough snow had accumulated, it seemed as though someone injected it with life. The brilliant white quickly coloured to display a beautiful woman with magnificent ivory plumage, lime green hair and eyes the colour of honey. 'She's cute.' Nami thought, but instantly tried to erase those words from her mind by concentrating on the sharp talons of her wrinkled legs, which were obviously that of some sort of large aves.

"Kamakura." The woman said, then licked her lips as she held Nami gaze.

Snow quickly swirled in a ring around them, then shot up into the air to solidify above their heads, sealing them in a large dome. Nami began to search for her Clima-Tact the moment the snow crystals left the ground. She knew she was in trouble without it, especially if she was deprived of her Heat Egg ability.

Relief washed over her when she spotted it beneath a clump of snow, but that relief soon turn to despair as she tried in vain to wriggle free and reclaim it. The moment she showed movement, the snow at her feet began to coil up her calves to ensure she stayed in place.

The cold crept beneath her clothes and lapped at her bare skin. "It's freezing." Nami whimpered, recoiling and wrapping her arms around her chest to try and trap in some heat.

"I can see why he wants you." The bird woman giggled, then licked her lips again as she inspected Nami's face.

"Who?" Nami breathed through chattering teeth, and hugged her own body even tighter.

The woman giggled again, then blanched from the waist down. "Trafalgar Law." She whispered in Nami's ear, then brushed her wings over Nami's bare shoulders to lightly tickle her skin.

'What does he want with me?' Nami thought, but was too cold to voice the question. He'd not long ago saved her life, and returned her to her own body ... did he mean to kill her? Nami wondered, but was soon distracted from her thoughts as the snow around her lower legs began to creep upwards. It twisted over her knees then circled around her thighs, applying various amounts of pressure to her skin, like hands slowly and sensually caressing her. Nami instantly thought of Kalifa, and the way her hands had teasingly touched every inch of her body while the assassin used her Devil Fruit ability against her.

"'Make a snow globe, and capture a fiery princess.' He asked of me." The harpy explained as she brought her nose level with Nami's. "Or something like that." She concluded, then softly kissed Nami's lips and continued to brush her feathers over her shoulders and neck, sending shivers down Nami's spine.

"Yes Monet," Law's husky voice interjected, grabbing the harpy's attention. Their kiss stopped instantly as Monet froze, as did the snow building around Nami's thighs. "Fiery, I said, not an ice cube. And I don't want her to be asleep, either." He scolded.

"W-what do you want?" Nami stammered as Law approached to stand beside her and Monet.

He placed his hand flat on Nami's back, between her shoulder blades, and hummed lowly as she instantly pushed herself against the heat of his palm. "To warm you up." He smirked, pleased that she welcomed his touch, and grateful that her lips were not yet blue from her icy treatment. He then moved his hand to draw slow circles along her skin and ease her tension from the cold.

Nami regarded him for a moment as he appreciatively looked her over, and continued to caress her back. He was attractive, there was no way she could deny him that. The midnight blue of his goatee and sideburns accentuated his strong jawline. That, and his dark eyebrows framed is face perfectly, complimenting his olive skin, and highlighting his features.

Once his eyes met with hers, Nami felt spellbound for a moment. There was hunger in his gaze once he had drank in the sight of her. His pupils were dilated with desire, veins of amber swirled in his glassy golden irises, framed by a rim of dark lashes. His eyes seemed dangerous, like a raging fire that could burn up and melt anything he looked upon, and he appeared to enjoy looking at Nami.

Without breaking eye contact, Nami nodded her head. She bit her bottom lip when she saw his eyes glimmer with delight at her acceptance. Adrenaline fluttered in her stomach as she watched Law's sharp intake of breath, and a salacious smirk creep into his lips.

Law unzipped his coat and stepped towards her. He couldn't help but smile at her expression as she watched him. Being able to see her lust for him simply made him want her that much more. His cock twitched with eagerness as he saw her eyes grow wide and were fixed on his decorated chest. Her lips parted, allowing her pants of breath to betray her interest and anticipation as they appeared as vapour between them.

He unceremoniously pushed Monet out of the way to stand in front of Nami, then grabbed her hands to release the hold she had on her own body, and placed them on his chest. Law stiffened for a second when her icy fingers touched his skin, but was soon able to ignore it when her left hand began to descend his body and tentatively brush over his abs.

Law felt his muscles flex and his blood warm as her hands explored and teased his skin, sending hot shudders rippling through his body. His breath hitched, and every cell in him seemed to be galvanised when he felt her electrifying nails lightly graze his sides as she wrapped her arms around him.

Seconds later and Law's arms were around her waist, pulling her into his coat, and against the warmth of his body. His hand instantly reached up to yank on her hair, to tilt her head back, so he could steal her lips and have complete access to her mouth. His tongue pushed through her lips to dance over hers and immediately coax her into returning his affections. Nami kissed him with an unexpected passion that had Law unable to hide his hungry groans.

Law quickly became impatient. He could feel the heat spread from their mouths, down his throat, to coil low in his gut. He could feel his cock pulse and swell, and with every flick of her tongue against his, Law could feet hot sensation spark throughout his entire body, causing his erection to strain achingly against the confines of his trousers.

He pulled her closer, causing Nami to moan into his mouth, and drive him even crazier with desire. She arched her chest against him so as much of her skin as possible was touching his warmth. Nami could feel his defined muscles pressed against her soft skin. Her heart raced as his tongue massaged hers, and his hard chest teased her breasts, and heated her body from the inside as well as the out.

Law's hands grabbed Nami's bum as he tried to step closer, but was stopped as his foot met with a pile of snow. He broke away from their kiss with an angry _tsk_, then kicked the mound again. "Monet!" he growled, and a blizzard swirled around them as the harpy released Nami's legs.

Nami hugged him tightly as the snow twirled, trying to steal as much warmth from him as she could. His perfectly sculpted body made her want more of him. It urged her to mould her curves against him, and she pulled him into position so his thigh was between her legs, so she could grind her hips against him.

Nami found it too difficult to stop her hands from roaming his skin. His taut muscles were far too tempting, but she soon decided she wanted to see more of him, and not just feel. Once the blizzard had died down, she tried to push his coat off his shoulders, but was scared by what she saw.

She took a step back when she caught sight of the hole in Law's chest, but he quickly laced his fingers together to stop her from leaving his embrace entirely. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows while her fingers traced the outline of the incision.

"It doesn't hurt." Law said as he stared down at her, confused by her worried expression, but he let her continue to inspect the cavity. She looked too beautiful in the moment for him to want to stop her.

Snow crystals from Monet's blizzard clung to her hair and glistened like diamonds. Flakes dusted her rosy cheeks, but quickly melted from the flush of her arousal. Her ears, too, burned red, and all from the attention he had given her. 'Better not let that blush fade.' Law thought to himself.

Nami jumped when his cold fingers slipped beneath her bikini bottoms. "Your hands are like ice." She complained, then furiously swatted them away.

Law used his left arm to pull her close again, then lowered his lips to her ear. "Warm them up, then." He said breathlessly, letting his lips brush against her sensitive auricle to send shivers down her spine. He then kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear as he put the index and middle fingers of his right hand in her mouth.

Nami raked her nails up Law's back as he trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone, until her mouth around his fingers became too distracting. The way her tongue moved again his digits made his imagination run wild. Law shuddered, then rolled his hips eagerly against her and stared with hooded eyes, imagining that her skilful tongue and hot mouth were around his cock and not his fingers.

She moaned a little too hungrily when Law increased the pressure of his rocking hips. Her desire seemed to rush through him, increasing his need for her. Law tore his fingers from Nami's mouth and immediately slammed his lips against hers. His fingers dipped inside her jeans again to rub against her clit. She jolted with pleasure, then mewled hungrily and pushed her hips towards his touch. When Nami did not wince from his cold fingers, Law felt it was safe, and plunged his digits inside her.

Nami broke from the kiss with a loud moan. She painfully tugged at his hair, and panted heavily as she moved her hips against the fingers curling inside her. Heat began to rise up through her body. A liquid fire that started between her legs, then surged up her chest and neck, until it smouldered in her cheeks, and prickled in her nipples.

Nami had completely forgotten that they were not alone until Monet chuckled next to them. "Unsociable, _and_ greedy." She said, causing Law to growl at the interruption, and slow his fingers to a tormentingly languid pace. "We had an agreement." The harpy reminded him.

Law sent the woman a terrifying glare. "That's really up to Nami-ya." He uttered, but stepped away licking his fingers, leaving Nami aching with emptiness.

Monet swooped in and stood before Nami, then gently brushed the feathers of her right wing down Nami's cheek.

"What do you think of her, Nami-ya?" Law whispered from behind her, while he untied the strings of her red and yellow bikini top, then cast it on to the snow blanketed floor.

Nami looked her over a second time. Despite the wings and her legs, Monet did have a sexy body, and a beautiful face. And once again, thoughts of Kalifa drifted into Nami's mind. That woman stirred something within her that Nami had not yet had the opportunity to explore.

"She's quite beautiful." Nami finally admitted, and was instantly taken aback as Monet began to blush furiously, and cocoon her body within her wings.

Law chuckled darkly at how bashful the harpy was, but Nami found it endearing and cute. She pushed through Monet's ivory plumage, rested her hands on her hips, the sealed her lips to hers in a tentative kiss. It wasn't long until the harpy stopped being reserved and soon opened her wings to fan them over Nami's skin. She eagerly returned the kiss when the orange haired woman pushed her hands beneath her top, and softly brushed the pads of her thumbs over her nipples.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Nami felt Law's lips on her back, causing her to whimper into Monet's mouth while he left a trail of blazing kisses down her spine until he got to the small of her back. His lips left her skin while he concentrated on slipping her out of her jeans, and bikini bottoms, but thankfully left her sandals on her feet. She shivered through the exposure, then felt Law's warm chest against her back, and his arms snaked around her, dragging the edges of his coat to try and wrap her in his warmth.

Once she had stopped trembling, Law released his coat, and slid his hands over her body, pawing at every inch of skin he could until he finally grabbed one of her breasts, and the other slipped between her folds. Law kissed the back of Nami's neck, making her drown in sensation while one hand kneaded her roughly, and pinched her nipple, and the other slicked over her clitoris. Nami's mind went blank as she shuddered at both their sensual affections. She was so lost in pleasure that her motor functions failed, and she was no longer capable of returning Monet's kiss.

The harpy gently bit Nami's tongue, then sucked it into her mouth while she used her feathers to sexually stimulate her, brushing one over her chest, and the other against her sensitive inner thighs.

Nami moaned loudly, agonizingly aware of how aroused she was. She was so wet she could feel the cool air between her legs, and ached for the warmth of something inside her.

"Monet." Law whispered. Once he had the harpy's attention he pointed to a spot on the ground, and she nodded in understanding.

"Perpetual Snow." She called out, then licked her lips.

Nami thought she saw a sadistic glint in Monet's eye, and it frightened her. She quickly looked down expecting the snow to creep up her legs again, only to be surprised by the bed of soft white she glimpsed behind Trafalgar Law.

Law unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down to below his knees, then slipped one leg out. He then sat down on the edge of the snow bed, ensuring his coat protected his skin. Law nipped at the skin at the top of her buttocks, then looped an arm around Nami to guide her backwards onto his lap.

Once she was seated, Nami could fell his erection against her bum. She was surprised, and disappointed that Law did not lower her onto his length. She needed a release, and soon.

Monet loomed above them, moistening her lips and flapping her wings. Nami felt Law chuckle behind her, then he began to lay down flat, and pulled Nami along with him. He unlooped his left arm from around Nami's waist and trailed his hand up her body, teasing her sensitive skin along the way. He placed his palm over her neck, his thumb and middle finger pressed against her jaw, directing her face towards him so he could steal her lips in a heady kiss.

While he kissed her, Law used his legs to shuffle Nami's into position, spreading them wide with his knees between her thighs. His right hand was roughly kneading her breast, while his left held her in place for their searing kiss.

Monet set her lips again Nami's skin. She started placing wet kisses against her sternum, then slowly started to descend her body, using her feathers of one wing to circle her nipple, causing Nami to mewl at the stimulation.

Nami moaned, and broke away from Law's lips as Monet tongue slid between her folds. The wet heat had her squirming straight away, aching for more friction. She couldn't concentrate on kissing Law while both of them played with her breasts, and Monet's warm tongue lapped and nipped at her clit.

Law relished in how Nami's ass moved against his trapped cock while she writhed on top of him. He needed to be inside her, he could feel the icy atmosphere on his dewy tip, and he burned for her heat to devour him. Law had become too frustrated, and quite jealous by that point, and used his foot to tap Monet and interrupt her.

Nami was getting close, but she was still coherent enough to look up in confusion when she heard Monet chuckle, and notice that she held Law's gaze. The woman licked her lips again, then turned her tongue to snow, and buried it into Nami's core.

"Kya!" Nami screamed, immediately jolting away. "Sadistic bitch!"

"I think she may need something warm inside her." Monet giggled, still looking at Law.

He took a deep breathe, then exhaled with a low affirming moan. Law raised Nami up by her hips, creating an arch in her back as her head remained on his shoulder, then guided himself inside her with a loud guttural moan. He kept his hands on her hips, helping her to keep the angle of her body, but to also keep himself inside her, buried to the hilt.

Law set a relaxed rhythm, gently rolling his hips up and forcing Nami's hips flush to his. The slow pulsing motion of his cock inside Nami was enough to have her moaning and panting heavily at the sensation. She tried to buck her hips, desperate for more friction, but the angle of hips, and Law's tight grip on her made it difficult for her to move.

"Don't do that again." Nami heard Law growl through ragged pants, keeping the pace of their slow fuck.

Her eyes were shut and her head was cast back over Law's shoulder, so she couldn't see the harpy, but she knew seconds later where she was. Nami felt Monet's feathers brush all the way from her neck to her lower abdominals, then the woman's tongue lapped at her folds again.

The sensual contact caused Nami's body to squeeze tightly around Law cock, pulling a hungry moan from him, and urging him to momentarily quicken his pace. Nami's mind clouded as her orgasm built, until it eventually went blank. The blazing sensation of Law cock slowly pulsing inside her, and Monet's mouth on her clit was all she could think about. Her body repeatedly tried to move, to get Law's cock to slide in and out of her, but he wouldn't let up his hold on her hips.

Nami could feel her climax was near. Her abdominals began convulsing sporadically, and the heat inside her had started to flare. She grabbed Law's hips, looped her ankles around his shins, then used that leverage to dip her hips, and bury Law's cock deeper inside her.

Moments later and Nami was moaning loudly through erratic breaths. Her orgasm coursed through her like blazing waves of electrifying sensation. Her nails painfully dug into Law's hips, eliciting a sharp hiss from him as she undoubtedly drew blood. The Surgeon of Death instantly forgave her as her whole body shook, and she moaned his name in throes of passion as pleasure rushed though her. Spots of white heat burst behind her eyes, until her ecstasy ebbed away, leaving her exhausted.

The slow pulse Law had set was no longer enough. The pleasure he felt as he rocked into Nami, and the added bliss of Monet tongue as she licked at the base of his shaft before sliding the appendage over Nami's folds had driven him to a state of frantic desire.

Law forced Nami to sit up, then followed after her, but did not give her a chance to catch her breath. Her hot quivering walls squeezed around him, urging him to vigorously thrust up into her. Monet backed away, but pushed her wing between Law's legs. The feathers that were now tickling Law scrotum sent liquid lightning swirling through his balls, reverberating through every fibre of his being, to coil tightly in his abdomen.

Law was overwhelmed by pleasure. Every part of him was on fire, and tingled with the feel of her. His new rhythm had Nami almost leaving his length, to then be once again completely sheathed inside her. Her body was heavy with lassitude, but she rolled hips to meet his every thrust, while panting and moaning loudly with her head throw back in ecstasy.

Their pace gradually quickened until Law could feel Nami's orgasm wash over her in a second wave. Her body shook more violently this time, though she was equally as vocal as the first. The extra sensation around his cock, and hearing the euphoric drawl of his name on her lips, and her heated moans brought Law to his pinnacle.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Nami's waist, holding her firmly against him whilst he bit into her shoulder to muffle his grunts. Searing pleasure boiled through him, and with uneven thrusts, Law buried himself deep inside her as he came, riding out his climax until his exhaustion was too great.

Law lay back in the snow and pulled Nami with him while they both basked in ecstasy, and regained their breath, and strength.

"What about me?" The harpy finally questioned as she hovered above.

"That was never part of our deal." Law said. He then chuckled darkly, and clutched Nami tightly, loving how her walls still clenched around his sensitive cock, too exhausted to lift her from his length, but adamant that the harpy wouldn't fly off with her.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any typo's. I read over this about 3 times ...**

**28th Jan 2015**


End file.
